ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gang-il
How Gang-il joined the Tourney Gang-il is the chairman of the World Taekwondo Federation and Kim's master. His astonishing kicking techniques can break through any opponent's guard. He is always accompanied by a different woman every time he returns from his travels. Before the Second Tourney, Gang-il was holding a taekwondo tournament with the winner facing off against him. However when it ended, 15 taekwondo fighters were mysteriously killed. Finding a dropped pair of jamadhar, he traces the gloves to a man called Silat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gang-il holds his left knee up. After the announcer calls his name Gang-il does four hopping kicks as the camera zooms saying "I'm not backing out!" Special Moves Shakka Shuu (Neutral) Gang-il rapidly kicks his opponent up and down, then kicks him/her away. Ressenkyaku (Side) Gang-il leaps while circling his feet hard enough to hit his opponent two times, then does an upward kick, sending the opponent flying. Hakikyaku/Double Twi Chagi (Up) Gang-il stomps the ground and his opponent's foot. Has four followups: B: Double Twi Chagi: Gang-il jumps into the air kicking his feet back two times whilst hitting his opponent. In midair, he will do this instead of the Hakikyaku. B Side: Naeryo Chagi: Gang-il does an axe kick. B Down: Najunde Twio Yop Chagi: Gang-il turns and does a second foot stomp. A or B after Naeryo Chagi: Ap Chagi: Gang-il pushes his leg, knocking the opponent away. Hangetsu Zan (Down) Gang-il hops forward with a 3-hit arching kick. In midair, he does a 2-hit arching kick instead. Hien Zan (Hyper Smash) Gang-Il crouches then does a fierce slashing somersault kick into the air. If he hits, he does a second somersault, then a final overhead kick. Ho-Oh Kyaku (Final Smash) Gang-Il dashes to his opponent, then does a series of kicks. He then stops to glare at the opponent, then finishes with a somersault giving an energy flash. Victory Animations #Gang-il crosses his arms and laughs. #Gang-il turns and drops his foot saying "Too blue, too blue!" #Gang-il moves his left leg back and kicks it saying "I know you admire me, but it's a long and steep road!" On-Screen Appearance Gang-il jumps down breaking some wooden boards with his legs and says "Let me show you what Tae Kwon Do is!" Trivia *Gang-il's rival is the Kushan Bakiraka assasin clan head, Silat. *Gang-il shares his English voice actor with Edge Master, Strider Hiryu, Craig Marduk, Birdie and Boscogn. *Gang-il shares his French voice actor with Raidou and Munenori Yagyu. *Gang-il shares his German voice actor with Toyohiro Kanedaichi. *Gang-il shares his Arabic voice actor with Bandy Andy from the Hand-It-Overs, Kai Asano, Marcus Black, SpongeBob SquarePants and Android 17. *Gang-il shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Moriya Minakata, Beautiful Suzuka, Zombieman, Master Caesar Clown, Emperor Leo, Dino Mammoth, Rikuo, Sylux, Gowther and Gustaf. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters